Weapon Proficiency
As evident in Dragonball Z, at a certain point the use of conventional weaponry becomes ineffective in combat. When an opponent can destroy a planet with his fists and cover distances near instantaneously, just how practical is a pistol or a basic sword, really? As such, most characters will find they are capable of inflicting more damage with their fists than with a typical weapon in hand. Of course, some rare armaments may have other beneficial properties that outweigh a potential loss in base damage. However, certain races indeed show a particular aptitude with weaponry. Many of these have unique abilities to forge their own weapons or they possess a unique connection to a blade of choice. The "Weapon" Races are: Angel | Angelic Weapon Fierian | Fireforge Makyan | Dual Wield, Bone Sword Praet | Dual Wield, Shadow Blade Konatsu | Dual Wield The "Hybrid" Races are: Makaioshin | Demon Weapon Bio-Android | Dual Wield Mutant | No specialty Terran | No specialty * Combat calculations are balanced so that the "Weapon Races" and the "Unarmed Races" deal equivalent damage when fighting appropriately, all other stats being equal. They likewise deal significantly less damage when they do not. The "Hybrid Races" are notable in that they do not suffer a penalty based on their chosen fighting style, instead dealing full damage whether armed or unarmed. * Equipment has been rebalanced to compensate. A character may only equip two items to their hands, whether the items are weapons, shields, or held items. This is done to balance the stats of the items used regardless of the chosen fighting style. Styles Dual Weapon- Allows for an extra attack per round. Weapon and Shield- Improved armor compared to dual wielding. Weapon and Accessory- Bonus stats or rare effect. Shield and Accessory- Standard for Unarmed races; balanced stats and armor. Many of the designated "Weapon Races" possess the ability to create unique special weapons of their own. Each of these weapons are more powerful when manifested by a stronger warrior. For each weapon type, the power of the weapon scales as shown: Pl < 100,000,000 +8 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 1,000,000,000 +10 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 10,000,000,000 +14 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 100,000,000,000 +18 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 500,000,000,000 +24 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 1,000,000,000,000 +30 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 10,000,000,000,000 +35 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 50,000,000,000,000 +40 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 100,000,000,000,000 +45 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl < 100,000,000,000,000 +50 STR/SPD/INT/CON Pl >=100,000,000,000,000 +60 STR/SPD/INT/CON The exact usage for each weapon type varies: 'Bonesword' A Wicked Makyan Bonesword *Makyans may Dual Wield. 'Demon Weapon' Demon Maul Demon Lance Demon Broadsword Demon Bone Claws Dual Demon Scimitars *The Dual Scimitars count as only one weapon for flavor purposes. 'Shadow Blade' A Deadly Shadow Gladius *Praets may Dual Wield. 'Angelic Weapon' Angelic Longsword Uniquely to Angels, the created weapon changes with the held Rank. This is automatic and purely aesthetic: Death's Scythe The Scales of Famine The Bloodsword of War The Scepter of Conquest 'Fireforge' A Living Flame *The Living Flame uniquely gives a 6% bonus to EQ Gains. *Fierians may both Wield and Hold a second Flame. *Fireforge can be used to create other armor that may be traded.